


The Girl

by pallysdArtagnan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysdArtagnan/pseuds/pallysdArtagnan
Summary: d'Artagnan sees a girl and she warns him about his saftey ......But will heed her warnings???
 
LATE HALLOWEEN FIC





	1. Chapter 1

THE GIRL

By pally

 

Everyone is standing in formation listing to the Captain give the daily duties out just as he’s about excuse them and let everyone go he has one last thought.

 

Capt.Treville: One last thing before you go about your duties and training for the day. Today is All Hallows Eve as you all know it’s the one day of the year that things get a little out of control(Porthos pipes up)

 

Porthos: A Little!!! (The Capt. Glares at him Aramis jams the heal of his boot on Porthos foot. Porthos starts to yell at Aramis when he looks at Athos and think better of it.)

 

Capt. Treville: The horses getting out of the stalls was nothing but a kids prank. Thankfully we haven’t had any injuries cause of these pranks that seem to befall us this day every year. So be extra careful while on duty ok men dismissed(he nods and walks off to the stairs to his office, Porthos looks at Aramis as they sit down)

 

Porthos: Did you have to come down on my foot so hard?

Aramis: I’m sorry Porthos but the horses getting out was such mess, The King was furious about hearing they had been let out. 

 

Athos: He told Treville he better find out who it was so he could hang (d’Artagnan walks up to the table he hears the last part the conversation) 

 

d’Artagnan: Hang who for what? (he sits down and reach for a plate of bread and cheese and a glass of Ale)

 

Aramis: The King was furious last year someone let the horses out and we had to corral them. He wanted Treville to find out who it was and hang them (d’Artagnan takes a bite of bread)

 

d’Artagnan: It was a harmless prank no dought by children. (he takes a drink of Ale) it had to been right (he looks at Athos whose stone emotion frustrates him at times. He can’t read him he looks at Aramis) Aramis it was children, right?

 

Aramis: All we could do was guess we never could prove it one way or the other. 

 

Porthos: Wait a second where were you? You missed morning muster and Capt. Treville never said a word bout you not being there (suddenly he had 6 sets of eyes on him)

 

d’Artagnan: I was needed at the palace early this morning

 

Aramis: What for?

 

d’Artagnan: One of the ladies in waiting was in a near panic she thought she something white floating outside the windows

 

Aramis: Why weren’t we woken up?!(Aramis stands up quickly his brow is furled. Athos stands up quickly as well as Porthos)

 

d’Artagnan: I had it under control Aramis ok. I just happned to be up when messenger sent for a Musketeer help the Red Guard to help look around. I did

 

Athos: What did you find?

 

d’Artagnan: A white sheet was tied to one of the windows and it was hanging down to the next floor. She got a good scare but other than that “All well with world’ (he smiles trying to put Aramis at ease) 

 

Porthos: Who would have done that at the palace. The King is going to be furiouse

 

Athos: We better go up there and see what we can find out (Porthos looks at Athos)

 

Porthos: Now? (Athos looks at him and gives him a glare) ok, ok I’m coming (he rolls his eyes and grabs some bread as he and Athos head to the stables. Aramis mood is anxious d’Artagnan can see it)

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis what’s wrong? 

 

Aramis: Ahh..nothing I’m going to see Treville(he hurries off leaving d’Artagnan alone and confused. Just then he hears a young girls voice behind him he turns and sees and a young girl . He smiles at her

 

d’Artagnan: Hello there, Can I help you? (he looks around wondering who let her in through the gate alone. Usually a girl alone is accompanied with father, brother or mother and she’s alone. He starts to reach for her she takes a step backwards) don’t be afraid I won’t hurt you

 

Girl: But something will try to hurt you d’Artagnan you must not leave the Garrison till tomorrow. (he’s surprised she knows his name and curious how??)

 

d’Artagnan: What do you mean something wants to hurt me? How do you know who I am? (he looks around to see if anyone is close by to come over to him. He looks back to behind him the girl is gone. He stands up he looks around the girl is gone. He makes a b-line up to Trevills office)  
*************************************************************************2


	2. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Aratgnan tries to explain what he's seen but his brothers arent sure he's really seeing what hes seen

*************************************************************************2

It was midafternoon when Porthos and Athos returned to the Garrison. Treville had ended up going up to the palace as well to calm the King down and assure him he would have extra protection through the rest of the night. Treville dreaded sundown. And he was worried about his youngest Musketeer d’Artagnan. Had he really seen the girl or was he just tired from being called to palace so early.

 

One thing he knew for sure d’Artagan didn’t lie about things. He may go around the truth to protect his brothers and sometimes easy lead astray by them. He liked the boy and felt as if he was son he never had. He chuckled to himself he had 3 brothers and Treville had 3 sons that made him wanna tear his hair out at times but he wouldn’t trade them for anything. 

 

Aramis was cleaning his gun for the 6th in an hour he was looking at d’Artagnan who was being very quiet. After running up to the office and telling him and Treville what he saw and how the girl just disappeared. They had searched the Garrison top to bottom not finding her. After a while d’Artagnan gave up looking went to training with some of the cadets. Athos sees him practicing what he sees is frustration with every strike. He looks at Aramis

 

Athos: What’s going on with d’Artagnan he’s off?

 

Aramis: He said he saw a young girl down here this morning, (Athos tilts his head) yes a young girl. He thought maybe she was with someone but no one was with her

 

Athos: Go on? (not sure he’s going to like this)

 

Aramis: She told him not to leave the Garrison that something was going to hurt him (as usual Athos shows no emotion) he’s been training ever since (Treville looks down at the table and calls down)

 

Treville: You 4.. wait where’s Porthos?(he looks trying to find him. Just then he hears him coming out the kitchen with a several pieces of bread with meat on them)

 

Porthos: Coming Capt. I needed to get something to eat

 

Treville: Ok, my office (Athos looks over d’Artagnan and yells at him)

 

Athos: d’Artagnan!! (he looks Athos and nods he’s coming. A couple minutes later all four men or standing in front of Trevills desk listing to what he saying)

 

Treville: It took me a better part of the day to calm the King down but tonight will be the real test I want extra guards on the grounds of the palace and inside. Athos is the first to show his displeasure)

 

Athos: All because of sheet hanging outside a window (Treville looks at Athos with a glare)

 

Treville: Yes, You and Porthos will have first shift then Aramis and d’Artagnan 2nd shift going into the morning. Dismissed! (he looks down at his paper work he hears grumbling as they walk out the door. The guy’s head down the table Serge brings out their dinner Porthos is wolfing his food down. Athos is sitting next to d’Artagnan. He can tell he’s still bothered by what he saw or didn’t see)

 

Athos: This girl you saw what did she look like?

 

d’Artagnan: Late teens, dark hair, ice blue eyes almost haunted. 

 

Athos You said she told you not leave the Garrison 

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, she said something would try to hurt me. But she never said what. I looked away for a moment and she disappeared. 

 

Athos: Do you believe what she told you?

 

d’Artagnan: I don’t know maybe. Maybe I was tired and just imaged it 

 

Athos: Get some rest we’ll see you and Aramis at 3 in the morning (he stands up then looks at d’Artagnan) I don’t know if you saw what you was real or not but be carful regardless 

 

d’Artagnan: You to (Athos leaves to go some last-minute things before going to the palace. d’Artagnan decides to grab some sleep he lays down on his bed when he suddenly feels a chill in the room he wakes up and sees the girl again. d’Artagnan backs against wall his eyes are wide as saucers ) What do you want?? Why are you here? (his voice is somewhat shaky)

 

The Girl: You can’t leave the Garrison something will hurt you. I’m not going to hurt you d’Artagnan I swear (she takes a couple steps closer to the bed. d’Artagan still feels fearful as she gets closer)

 

d’Artagnan: I must leave the Garrison in a little while I must protect the King and the Queen and the Dauphin. That’s what I do I protect them (the fear slowly ebbs away he can see she understands what he’s saying) 

 

The Girl: You leave you will be harmed

 

d’Artagnan: It’s a risk I take I’m a Musketeer. It’s my job I will lay my life down for them if I have to

 

The Girl: They are in no danger they are safe. You are not (suddenly d’Artagnan wakes up with a start he looks around he’s alone and the coldness of the room is gone. He rubs his hands over his face not sure he had dream or nightmare. He gets dressed and heads outside for some fresh air. He sits down at the table and tries to understand he’s seen and nothing makes sense. He decides he need to take a walk it’s a few hours before he and Aramis need to go to the palace to switch out Athos and Porthos. 

 

He wraps his dark cape around his body to fight the cool air away. He walks towards the gate he looks up and Drew looking at him)

 

Drew: d’Artagnan is that you?

 

d’Artagnan: Hey Drew, yeah it’s me can u open the gate for me?

 

Drew: Sure, where you going so late?

 

d’Artagnan: Just out for a walk need to clear my head. If Aramis should come looking for me tell him, I’ll be back before we need to do shift change up at the Palace 

 

Drew: You got it (he opens the door d’Artagnan hesitates for a moment before walking through the gate) everything ok d’Artagnan?(d’Artagnan yells back)Yo

 

d’Artagnan: Everything is fine (he walks through the gate he closes his eyes waiting for something bad to happen. A moment or so later nothing happens. He breathe a sigh of relief he continues his walk suddenly he hears a woman scream he reaches for his sword and runs towards the scream)  
*************************************************************************3


	3. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens isent what happens and d'Artagnan has a splitting headache and Athos may need several bottles wine

*************************************************************************3

d’Artagnan sees man standing over a woman with a knife raised he yells at the man

 

d’Artagnan: Drop the weapon now I’m a Kings Musketeer do as I say NOW!(he says loudly the man slowly turns knife still in hand d’Artagan sees the man’s eyes are black as coal and his face has most freighting smile he’s ever seen. d’Artagnan takes position with his sword to protect himself from an attack.)

 

Man: Hahahah(his laugh is freighting) You will Die MUSKETEER!!(d’Artagnan tosses his sword to the ground knowing he’s gotta do hand to hand battle the man charges at him with knife raised d’Artagnan grabs the hand with the knife the man lands a hard punch to d’Artagnans stomach knocking the wind outta him. He doubles over the man shoves him hard to ground on his back knife raised. He plunges the tip of the blade deep in d’Artagnan chest d’Artagnan screams in pain quickly everything goes dark. Several hours later voices are raised and the pounding in his head feels like canons being fired continually he slowly opens his eyes he sees 3 dark figures standing the window he blinks a couple times. Its then he can see how they are Athos, Aramis, and Porthos whatever has gotten them riled up isn’t good. (just then Aramis sees he has awoke)

 

Aramis: Thank God he’s awake (he brings his crucifix to lips and kisses it as all three men hurry to his bedside) how do you feel? Does anything hurt? (he can tell whatever happened to him must have been serious from the looks on their faces. All three look as if they haven’t slept for days)

 

d’Artagnan: My head hurts (he reaches up and can feel it wrapped in gauze) 

 

Athos: Do you remember what happened?(he can tell its daytime )

 

d’Artagnan: I went for a walk to think things out before Aramis and I had to go to the Palace. (Athos looks at Aramis then back at him) I know I shouldn’t have gone after the girl said not to leave the Garrison but felt like a caged animal I needed to just get away for a while(Porthos leans over to Aramis)

 

Porthos: We were here last night with him all night (Aramis shrugs his shoulders)

 

Aramis: Sometimes a head injury can mix up the memories (d’Artagnan hears the conversation and grows somewhat agitated) 

 

d’Artagnan: What are talking about? 

 

Aramis: Whats the last thing you remember? (d’Artagnan closes his eyes for a moment then opens them)

 

d’Artagnan: it was All Hallows Eve (he explains the girl and what she said and what had happened up t the Palace. Then he tells them about seeing the girl again warning him not to leave the Garrison. He explains he needed to get out of the Garrison and had walked out of the gate and that’s when he heard the scream) I ran to wear the scream came from a man had struck a woman down. I told him who I was he didn’t care. His eyes were like coal black and his face like a death mask.

He wanted to kill a Musketeer and he attacked me I fell down on my back he raised the knife up and brought it down in my chest(he looks for a gauze bandage to be wrapped around his chest but sees none. He looks at Aramis) I know he stabbed me yet I have no wound? How can that be?(Athos walks up to the bed. Aramis and Porthos look at him as if he has to explain) Athos what is going on?

 

Athos: d’Artagnan what you say happened on All Hallows eve didn’t happened(d’Artagnan is starting to get up seethe tries to raise up but the pain in his head hits like a pick ax) Ahhhhhh!!!Aramis hurries over to the dresser and gets a pain drought. Porthos hates seeing his brother in pain he leans down and touches his shoulder)

 

Porthos: You’ll be ok in just a minute Hurry up with pain drought! (Aramis gives him a look as if he’s going as fast as he can)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos I know what I saw I know felt (he looks up at his mentor/brother he can see worry on his face for the first time) 

 

Athos: d’Artagnan , A man escaped the Bastille 2 days ago we tracked him throughout the city. We split up and we different directions you found the man he had struck a young girl and no dough was going to assault her. You yelled at him to stop he went after you. He struck you with pistol grip on your head. You weren’t stabbed (It’s hard for d’Artagnan to grasp what he’s been told. He places his hand up top head.

 

d’Artagnan: What about the girl is she dead?

 

Aramis: She’s alive because of you. Nasty bruise to her cheek other than that she’s fine(he hands the cup to Athos he takes it and holds for d’Artagnan to drink. d’Artagnan pushes it away)

 

d’Artagnan: I don’t want that now I need to think . What is today?

 

Porthos: All Hallows Eve

 

d’Artagnan: What? No, no that’s not right it can’t be

 

Porthos: It is have we ever lied to you? (d’Artagnan looks at him) I meant lately(he smiles hoping to make him feel better)

 

Athos: You need to drink this you’ll feel better and get some rest

 

d’Artagnan: I, I cant (Athos forces the cup into his hand and uses his authoritative voice)

 

Athos: You will and that and order do you understand?

 

d’Aratgnan: Yes, I do (he takes a drink of the smelly drought)

 

Aramis: Good now get some rest I’ll check on you in a little bit. 

 

Porthos: Get some rest pup. (he reaches down and places his large hand on his small shoulder. d’Artagnan smiles as the drought starts kicking in his eyes start drooping) that’s it close those eyes (he grins. He takes a step back Aramis checks him over and nods to him)

 

Aramis: He’s out

 

Athos: Good, after what he’s been through he needs as much rest as he can get. If you two want to go and get something to eat go head. I’ll stay with him

 

Aramis: Do you want us bring anything?

 

Athos: No, I’ll be fine thank you

 

Porthos: Athos, what do you make out of that story he told.

 

Athos: His mind was playing tricks we’ve all had it happen 

 

Aramis: That we have. Come on Porthos let’s get something to eat. See you in a little bit

 

Athos: See you in little while (Aramis and Porthos leave. Athos sits down in the chair next to the bed. It’s not long before Athos falls sleep in the chair. Soon he feels a cool chill in the room he opens his eyes he yes a girl leaning down looking at d’Artagnan his first thought is to protect him he raises quickly) Don’t touch him!(his voices Booms the girls looks up at him. She has dark hair, the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. almost hypnotizing) you’re her. What do want with him? (The girl looks at him) 

 

The Girl: He’s safe now (she says no more Athos is confused he turns away trying to make sense of what he’s hearing. He turns around the girl is gone he searches all over the room he finds nothing. He sits back down next d’Artagnan’s sleeping form not sure if or how to explain what he saw. 

The End


End file.
